The Dead walk again
by Vabbde
Summary: When a boarding school is over run by zombies, the students must forget the boundries drawn by social classes to survive.
1. The main problem

It was a far too normal day, one of those days where you really don't expect anything big to happen. It started that way. Zoey awoke in her bed, again she was the last one out of her dorm,

"Damn it, nobody woke me, again" she said with a sigh. She got up and got dressed. She headed to the cafeteria, breakfast was about to end when a women burst into the lunch room.

"Every one, please return to your dorms, this is an emergency" She cried out as every one cheered and headed back to the dorms, not knowing the true reality to the situation that they we're going to face.

Once back in the dorms everyone was talking and gossiping about what possibly could have stopped classes for a whole day. Zoey, being a shy girl who never really made friends amongst the girls, look out a window towards the front gate, the school staff and security had gathered there. There was a mob out side of the gate. 'A riot' thought Zoey to her self. Then a realization came to her, it was too quiet for there to be a riot. Far too deathly quiet, aside from the gossipy girls behind her, Zoey, being impulse, goes to her bed reaches under it and pulls up a digital SLR, a kind of camera with the detachable lens, a she goes back to the window and takes another look. She focused her lens until she had a clear view; one of the people outside the gate was missing a good portion of his chest, ribs exposed and all. Zoey took a picture and another, then another. She kept taking them, as sick as she was getting she couldn't stop. She even got the pictures of the gat collapsing on the staff outside. She took pictures as the mob literally ripped the staff to shreds, and then it dawned on her. Zombies had invaded.

XXXXX

Back at the boys dorm the guys had watch the whole event happen. They quickly rallied under the lead boy.

"Ok Gary what are we going to do" ask one of the kids.

"You want to know what we're going to do? We're take back this shit hole and making it our new home, since it seems we might not have one to go back to," Gary declared. Some of the kids didn't like the way Gary put it.

"Screw you Gary, I'm going home," said one of the guys.

"Fine" Gary replied "those of you who wish to go home, do so," a dozen or so guys left. "the rest of you, we have to get to the girls dorm and fortify the main gate, after those who left leave barricade the doors, they can't come back in, they've already sealed their fates." Every one nodded and set off to do the task at hand led the guys the reached the main hall of the building. It was decorated very nicely with heavy couches and tables. Gary directed half of the men that we're following to barricade the main door and any others they could find.

"You guys can afford to miss any doors, if you do, it could kill us all." Gary said as he left the rest of his troop down the halls toward the girls' dorm.

XXXXX

Zoey lowered he camera, she began to inch towards the door. Once there, she left. She ran to the year book room. She hook up her camera to the computer there and up loaded her pictures she looked at them. She look at the pictures, as the mob broke the gates, as the mob devoured the staff, and as the staff rose and joined the ranks of the dead sea now closing in on the school. She saved her pictures grabbed her camera and set out to find out if her friends in the boys dorms were ok.


	2. The OCU

Zoey was wondering the halls. Looking around, hoping not to run into any zombies. She heard a sound up a head. It was the sound of a bunch of guys coming down the hall. Zoey ran up to the crowd.

"Guys, there's a mob of zombies out side. Shut the hell, you want them to hear us?" Zoey almost yelled.

"Well, Zoey" what a rich snob, thought Zoey as Gary continued, "I'm on it, my people are working on barricading the doors,"

"Well then Gary, get the hell outta my way. I hafta find my friends," Zoey pushed passed them.

"You mean those nerds, yeah. They retreated to the library. Stupid ner-" he was cut of by Zoey's fist as it made contact with fist cheek. His head was jerked aside by the impact.

"You stupid, Bitch," Gary goes to back hand her when some of the guys in his group stop him, "You get way with it this time, next time though, you won't have my morally built friends here to stop me." And with that he left.

XXXXX

Zoey walked towards the library. There she walked in to find her friends.

"Zoey, your ok" cried some of them.

"yeah no thanks to that prep Gary, he's a bustard." Zoey said, looking at her hand, the knuckles were bruising. She looked up at the bunch. She walked around the library looking at who else was there. She noticed that some of the geeks had also reteated to the library, not that it matter to her. She walked up to them

"Hey, why aren't you guys in the computer labs, finding anything out on our situation?" Zoey asked

"The stupid jocks kicked us out, they wanted to 'play games' and since they had just finished barricading the place, they wanted to 'rest' so they took over." A girl replied to Zoey.

"I'm Zoey by the way" Zoey stretched out a hand.

"I'm Jenny" she took her hand and shook it.

XXXXX

Gary finally reached the girls dorm, it was empty.

"Just my god damn luck." Gary looked around, pissed.

"Gary!!" a girl ran out and hugged him, "Gary, what are those things I saw them and they are, like dead, and like, oh my god, the scared the crap outta me." The girl went on.

"There, there. Gary's here," Gary said, patting her back, basking in his glory, "Now, Ann, you have to tell me where every one else is at." She looks up at him. She said four words, that's all. Four words. The four words the mad Gary's simple take over into an all out war between factions. "Back to their clichés," With that she put her head into his chest.

XXXXX

Zoey quickly realized what Gary was planning by going to the girls' dorm. He wanted power to himself. She couldn't let that happen, the school would spit on the geeks, the nerds, the Goths, the emos, and the skaters. She quickly devised her own rise to power. She had no choice but to compete with Gary for power. She called for leaders from clique she knew would join with her. They all met in the library.

Zoey called the meeting to order.

"Gary is trying to rule the school, even in this time of crisis. He wants power."

"Yeah, so what" a goth kid said.

"Yeah, what if he does get power?" an emo agreed.

"Dude, so long as he doesn't take our boards away, we're cool with it." A skater says. Zoey looks around, disgusted.

"You guys can't let Gary take power. He'll feed us all to the zombies. He's only going to spare those who will help him, the jocks, the preps, the greasers, and any teachers that may still be here." When Zoey said that, the room feel to silence. She had their undivided attention, "we're going to have to compete with him for power, we can't let him have it."

"Who's going to lead us?" A nerd asked from the back.

"Zoey should!! She's the one that got us all here in the first place" yelled a geek.

"No please, no not me, I'm not good under pressure" Zoey responded.

"Come on, Zoey," yelled a skater, he began to chant, "Zoey, Zoey, Zoey." Everyone there joined in. Zoey gave in.

"Ok then I'll lead us. I guess we'll be the O.C.U. The outer cliques united."


	3. Gary's USSR and Zoey's stronghold

Zoey was never really a brave girl, nor very smart. She was pretty, in a hidden beauty kind of way. She was tall slender, blonde, uncanny blue eyes, and a voice, when called for, demanded respect. She really didn't feel up to the task of running a now major faction of the school, which had split the school. We had Zoey and the rest of the O.C.U. Then, there was Gary, tall a tanned complexion, his brown hair was always neat, no matter how dirty it was. He was very charismatic, able to talk out of most situations. In those he couldn't talk his way out of, he used brute force. He quickly earned the title of ruthless leader. He had no patients for any one against him. He might've never killed any one, but he was never the one to give up good free labor. Any one caught going against him, the person along with associates went down to the basement, where they were forced to dig. Gary had a master plan; he wanted a vast underground city. With his slave labor he could do so. Gary united every one under the name U.S.S.R. the acronym was the same for the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, but quickly changed the meaning to the union of students' socialist rangard, he called it a rangard because the republics were what fell to the hoard. He didn't want the pre-instilled doubt there. He had made his home in the principal's office; from there he gave all his orders. He quickly was loved by all those he ruled. He had control over a majority of the school. it consisted of three buildings the main building, the gym, and cafeteria. He had power over the main building and the cafeteria. Gym was unoccupied, as it was not part of the building. He had constant assembles. He won the love of the people. But not everyone followed him.

XXXXX

Zoey was in the library, one of the few places she could go that remained unoccupied by Gary. She was looking up schematics of the building. She need some where for her stronghold to be. She noticed on one of the maps that there once had been a few tunnels from the back of the kitchen and the library that connected to the gym. She knew at once, those tunnels when her only hope. She followed the blue prints to a dark corner on the library. She looked around for a door or a hatch. She was feeling around for any little imperfections that may give away the hidden hatch or door away. She was moving around so much the she tripped on a rug, a rug that stood out in a subtle way. She lifted it, and stared at the metallic hatch. She looked around, she reached down and grasp the handle and opened in walked in and shut the hatch.

XXXXX

"You there," Gary yelled at some one passing by, "What's the status on the tunnels down in the city net work."

"Sir, the progress is optimal. Your room should be done in a couple months," said the messenger.

"That's not good enough," Gary yelled as he grabbed the messenger, "work the slaves double time, no brakes, I want that room done in two weeks or I'll have you all put in the pit." The pit was a means of execution for those that didn't follow. It consisted of a stake in the middle of a pit. There is one gate in the wall. In the gate there is a zombie. Once those who are condemned are in place, everyone one gathers around the pit and then zombie is released and let to rip those in the pit to shreds. After the execution the pit is cleared. And the zombie returned to the cage.

XXXXX

Zoey continued down the hallway which was light by fluorescent light lighting.

"Thank god the school runs on solar power" Zoey said with a sigh. She continued down the hall. Walking she saw a sign that said cafeteria.

"Good, just a little further," she continued down towards the gym. She arrived at the gym, or at least under it. There was a big room under the gym. The room was full of food and supplies. She began to rummage through the supplies; she crossed what could be used as weapons. There were large supplies arcane swords and spears. She continued to look when she heard foots steps behind her. She turned around. She saw a boy, maybe a couple years older than herself. She look at him bug eyed. She managed to form a few words.

"Who are you?" He looked at her.

"I'm Elazer, though most people call me E, I just escaped Gary's wrath. Luckily for me I was running though the kitchen then I tripped on a hatch and I climbed in and ran" he said looking at her hoping she wouldn't turn him in to Gary. She reached a hand out.

"Hi, I'm Zoey," She said smiling at the tall boy, with brown hair, big brown eyes, and nice tan skin tone. E took her hand and shook it.

"I've never seen you before. What sector of the U.S.S.R. are you from?" E asked

"I'm not part of the U.S.S.R. in fact I'm in my own union. I'm from the O.C.U." She replied to the boy as she turned around and rummaged some more through the stuff. She walked around and found a small set of stairs. She climbed them and opened the hatch. The gym was very large. She walked around a bit. She looked at the front doors. They we're locked, though the door and the ground around it were covered in blood. She walked about the building. The gym was full of rooms. Storages, offices, and weight rooms were amongst the rooms there. She went to one of the closets; she looked at the door handle. The door and ground around the door was covered in blood as well. She reached for the door handle. She turned it, and a body fell toward her, dove out of the way and hit her head.

XXXXX

Three months later

Gary was having another assembly.

"Brothers and sisters, we must again unite against this rebellious group. They call them selves the O.C.U. They are terrorist they will stop it nothing to end our union, the want to take over. They want to rule us. They want to enslave us." Gary went on with his speech as the slaves down below were digging the tunnel. They worked and worked. The first few rooms had been finished. He had already moved his office underground. He also housed his main leaders down there, too.

"WE MUST FIGHT!!! They are a threat to our underground civilization!!" Gary finished his speech and the crowd went wild.

XXXXX

Three months earlier.

Zoey awoke in the trainers' office. Her ankle was taped with medical tape. Her head with an ice pack on it.

"You suffered a nasty fall back there. That gym teacher took his own life after being bitten." She looked up at E. She smiled in thanks.

"We need to get everyone in the O.C.U. to the gym" she said limping off. She headed for the tunnel as E followed behind her catching her every so often. She limped back to the library. She opened the hatch and climbed up. She stood up and yelled at those in the library.

"Everyone we need to go to the gym though this path" she signaled toward the hatch and every one there complied. She told few others to gather those in the O.C.U. and bring them to the hatch that led to the gym. She goes back to the gym with everyone else. She walked back to the trainers room and there she told E to take care of the wounded. She walked to the main office in the sat down on a couch to rest. And she dozed off.

----

I'd like to thank Joeytuck for the first review


	4. Expansion, stavation, secret missions

The OCU had moved to the gym. They had converted the gym into OCU head quarters. They had began a training program with the swords and a spears. The shop room had also been located in the gym building. So they also began to craft weapons. Mostly spears and swords, but arrow heads weren't too rare. They didn't know when they might come across the wood to make bows. They hadn't left the gym for any reasons because of the food storage below the gym its self. There were 500 people in the gym building, a little less than half of the school. They together had built up their defense. Now that defense was no longer a threat, famine, dehydration and hygiene were the next problems. Zoey had decided that since they had the gym, the pool would make great for hygiene, 'but how to keep the water from turning brown' she pondered. She paced in her office. Wondering what she could do.

The water had cut a week ago. Those who worked in the shop were covered in dust and dirt. They work shifts twelve hours long. They had very limited entertainment; all they could do was move the library into the storage in the back of the gym. Zoey had decided to hold another meeting. This one to assign different people groups and tasks, they all came to her office, a few leaders from each clique. She set out the problem and situations.

"Ok, first thing, we need water. Jenny, get on building a filter of some sort." She nodded; she relayed the message back to the rest of the people in her group. "Tom your going to have to find a way for all of us to keep entrained." A tall boy with long back hair nodded, he left a joined his group and began working; "that leaves the nerds, some skaters, the emos, and Goths," she looked around the room, right at the Goths.

"Ok, Lizbeth, you head security, come up with a catchy name for our security group, mainly you guys and emos." That left the skaters, and the Ex-USSR leader E. she looked at the remaining bunch.

"Ok, E, go out on to the floor and find any one who might be useful to train as medics and such," E looked at her and nodded. He left; the skaters where all that was left to assign.

"You guys can continue working in the shop." She said. She sat back relieved, her work was done.

"Ma'am, we have a problem," a Goth ran in.

"What is it?" Zoey looked up

"We're running low on food" he said dolefully.

XXXXX

Gary was inspecting the work on the start of his underground city. He walked around, thinking. 'What to do when the food runs out. What to do. I could send a large group of men into town to get some. That's what I'll do, send men for food.'

He left the underground works and returned to the school. he quickly began working on assembling a task force to go for food. He selected the best twenty men to go. He gave them two reinforced vehicles, and weapons. He know they would suffer loses, but it had to be done. He would personally train these twenty men, to become his personal bodyguard as well.

XXXXX

Two months later, 4 days before Gary's terror speech against the OCU

XXXXX

Zoey's people were starving. They needed food. Hence, she asked Lizbeth task force to prepare for small, hit and run operation in the kitchen. She was going to do some recon first. She left her office with her camera. She went down the tunnel. And now went down the path that lead to the kitchen.

She saw the hatch was cracked open. She went up to it. She saw it was in the freezer.

She snuck out into the freezer, and out into the kitchen. Taking pictures as she went for the squad she was going to send out. She peaked out of the kitchen and took a picture of the lay out. Gary had the tables moved out to barricade windows. The room was empty save for the three guards that patrolled the room and the cook that never slept do to the demand of food. She took a picture of his face. He was now a target for the hit and run, he couldn't be aloud to feed the USSR the guards had to go too. They would, come in. take out the cook. Then systematically take out the guards. Once they're gone, one of the recon will wait by the door, while the rest raid the kitchen.

She returned to the gym. Back to her office and up loaded the pictures and looked them over. She saw the very distinct markings on the guards' uniforms. They we regulars, She had gone back to the school repeatedly, to look around. And she came to under stand the USSR military structure. Zoey hated the thought of having people killed, but if they didn't kill them, they would kill us. So she called up the special. She told them the plan, and she told them the change in their unit leadership. She was going to personally lead th attack.


	5. missing food and punishment

Ok, this one starts out 3 days before Gary's evil terror speech.

XXXXX

Zoey made her way down the path to the kitchen. She was leading her four specialists. A pair of skilled swordsmen, a skilled knife thrower, a medic, and Zoey her self. The swordsmen were named Tony and Junni. Tony was, a tall, Mexican fellow with dark hair and was a bit on the short side, Junni was his opposite. She was a white female, with light brown hair. The knife specialist was named Sing-Jo. She was good with knives before she came to the school, but now that she could have knives special made, she became a master. E was the unit's medic, he had the most training. There were many other very qualified medics that could have gone but he insisted. He said that Zoey wouldn't last very long with out him there. The five of them wore black cargo pants, (borrowed from the Goths) black tactical vests (basically hoodies with extra pockets), and back face makeup (ashes). Each person carried their own set of unique gear, except Tony and Junni, who had the same kits. E had a short sword and a messenger bag that was converted into a med kit. Sing-Jo had many small knives strapped to her and a small curved dagger. Zoey had a short sword and small two way radio.

They continued down to the hall and waited for Sing-Jo to check the door. She peeked out into the freezer. She made a series of complex hand signals that translated to: Three guards, two are sleeping, the cook was taking a nape, and the front door was locked. She walked in very slowly, Followed by Zoey, then Tony and Joni, and last E. Sing-Jo snuck up to he cook. She ended him with a quick slice across his throat, Sing-Jo sad a small prayer. She followed up with a quickly thrown knife into the head of the guard that was awake. Toni and Joni quickly ended the last two guards. Zoey gave a little pray for the fallen enemies. Then set about getting food, as did everyone but Sing-Jo, who was on lookout duty. They stuff nearly all the food into the hatch. Before they shut it, Tony and Junni spray painted a big OCU symbol on the inside on the main door and they left. Once the hatch was shut, Zoey radioed for carts to move the food.

XXXXX

The next morning was jump started but the shrikes of a girl who went to the kitchen to get an early breakfast. Gary quickly had that part cut off from the rest of the school. He personally inspected the site. He looked around in disgust.

"Why do these guards show no damn sign of fighting back? That damn cook was asleep when he died." Gary was yelling at the group of people in charge of the kitchen defense, "For this situation, I'm going to have to punish your group for this incident and hope you do better next time," he had grabbed one of the unit leaders by the shirt and yelled at him.

"You, my commissar are to execute every fourth man in each unit. Maybe that will teach your fair block how to stay awake," he looked up at the rest of the commissars in the room, "any guard found sleeping at his post is to be replaced, and executed by means of pit."

"Yes, fearless Gary," everyone one in the room said. He led the Kitchen block commissar away to the assembly area. Soon after there was an announcement over the intercom, Gary's still charming voice was heard.

"Everyone from the kitchen guard block, please, report to the assembly area and line up in rank." Every one from that guard block came in and ranked up. The commissar went up to each man a number, 1 through 4. And then he yelled in a booming voice that undermined Gary.

"Ones, Twos, and Threes, you may leave. Fours stay where you are don't move" every one left. The doors shut and locked behind them. Gary's personal guard came out and tied every one of the guards, which were still in the room, hands. Gary instructed them to get down on their knees. The unit commissar was to personally execute each of those men and women, or more appropriate, teenagers. The weapon he was to use was a very large crude two handed axe. Tears began the run down the faces of those who waited their turn at the chop block. Boys, girls, gender didn't help either. Every one of the was cut down by their commissar, their leader, their friend, their brother, their family. In the end, 25 teens in the kitchen block unit were killed. Gary nodded with approval at the commissar. And walked away, thinking about his speech. Out of the corner of his mouth to another commissar,

"Feed the bodies as sausage to the people. Don't tell them its human meat."


	6. road to the city

Zoey was pleased at her work. She had successfully moved into the USSR and got out alive. She had gotten food to her followers. She had enough to last a few more months. But she knew the trip into the city for food. She was going to have to personally lead a 14 person unit.

"Lizbeth, I need you to train me 3 more swords men. Sing-Jo train me another knife thrower. E, I'm going to need another medic for my unit." She said in the meeting. She thought some. "Jenny can you train me a couple of technicians, with electrical and technical training?"

"It will be done, Zoey," said Jenny nodded. She sat back as every one set off to work. She sat down and She dozed off.

XXXXX

Gary called a massive assembly. He had prepared a speech.

"Brothers and sisters, we must again unite against this rebellious group. They call them selves the O.C.U. They are terrorist they will stop it nothing to end our union, the want to take over. They want to rule us. They want to enslave us." Gary went on with his speech as the slaves down below were digging the tunnel. They worked and worked. The first few rooms had been finished. He had already moved his office underground. He also housed his main leaders down there, too.

"WE MUST FIGHT!!! They are a threat to our underground civilization!!" Gary finished his speech and the crowd went wild. Gary matched of the stage.

"Find out when this, 'OCU' is located" Gary told one of the higher level commissars, "Then I will personally lead the battle."

"Yes, my fearless leader." He nodded and walked away and talked to his underlings in his block. Gary quickly got to his office. He was pondering how long the bodies would last as food. Then Gary called his lead commissar to his office.

"My fearless leader, what do you require?" the lead commissar in her groveling tone.

"My dear commissar Litell, than you for coming" Gary said in his charming tone, "I need you to lead half of my personal guard into the city, and find food."

XXXXX

Two months later

XXXXX

Zoey awoke. Cold. Winter was setting in as December closed in. her unit was prepared, she gathered them in her office.

"We're about to embark on a dangerous adventure out of the gym. We will go to the city, find food. In the coarse we will look for survivors," Zoey said looking around he office. Every one nodded.

"Ok then we leave at dawn," Zoey said as she pointed to the room adjacent to the one they were in. "In there, there is beds for the fifteen of us. We need to be fully rested. A special breakfast will be brought to us, as well as rations for the next few days that we'll be gone. SO I suggest we go to bed," she said walking into the other room, every one followed and went to sleep.

XXXXX

"You guys leave in the morning. You'll head south. Into the city and gather food and supplies for our survival you will be given four trucks. Good luck." Gary was giving a final pep talk to the unit. He had prepared them. He had trained them. Now he was going to send at least half of them to their death to the zombies outside, but he as ready to accept the losses. Six hours later. Both teams left for the city, oblivious to the other sides move for the city.


End file.
